


So Tired Of Love Songs

by onlyangel_lwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Houis - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, adaptación, houemma, larry stylinson - Freeform, novela - Freeform, novela rafaela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyangel_lwt/pseuds/onlyangel_lwt
Summary: Harry cree que es diferente. En el colegio se siente "invisible", salvo para sus tres amigos. Un día, al caer por las escaleras del colegio, pierde un aro... y encuentra a Louisadaptación de la novela juvenil "Rafaela" by Mariana Furiasse
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! esta historia comencé a escribirla en wattpad, y decidí ponerla aquí también! espero que les guste

Rafaela: adaptación larry

• Esta novela no es mía, es una adaptación de la novela juvenil "Rafaela" de Mariana Furiasse. Todos los créditos de la historia a ella

• Si desean traducirla a cualquier idioma, deben pedirme permiso primero

• Nada en esta adaptación es real, por lo tanto, no se tomen a pecho cualquier acción o dicho que aparezca acá 

• Se verán temas como la discriminación por la imagen corporal, así que si no te sentís cómod@ con eso, te recomendaría que no lo leas

• Si no te gusta, no leas. Simple

• Cualquier comentario ofensivo será eliminado y reportado

• Modismos argentinos, si no entienden algo, pueden comentar y se los explicaré (eso sí, siempre amablemente) 

• Les agradecería que voten en los capítulos porque aunque no parezca adaptar una novela lleva tiempo, mucho más si hay que cambiar los pronombres la mayoría del tiempo🙏🏻

• Actualizaciones los sábados !

PERSONAJES:

Harry Styles as Rafaela

Louis Tomlinson as Simón 

Liam Payne as Wanda

Zayn Malik as Tania 

Niall Horan as Rosario

Gemma Styles as Aitana

Anne as Nadine 

eso es todo! espero que disfruten ♡


	2. ~ chapter one ~

Los kilos me pesan. No tanto como me pesan las miradas. Me llamo Harry Styles y tengo 16 años. No me veo redondo pero muy poco puedo parecerme a esas modelos de la tele. Me harté de escuchar el típico "Tenés una cara preciosa" mientras piensan "Lástima el cuerpo". Incluso me lo han dicho: "Vos con unos kilos menos serías un dios". Mi cara, lo admito, es linda pero quiero pensar que algún beneficio tenemos que tener las personas de caderas anchas. 

Sé, en cambio, perfectamente, los beneficios de ser delgada hasta los huesos. "Flaca zaraca", como dice mi abuela. Lo sé porque tengo dos ejemplares en casa. Que no he podido imitar. Mamá y mi hermana. Sí, la abuela también pero no vive con nosotras. 

Me he cansado de ver bailar a mis amigos y me resigné a que eso no es para mí. Los varones y yo nos relacionamos históricamente sin relación alguna. Ni amigos, ni novios, ni nada.

Además soy tímido. Y callado. Y las cosas que me gustan no las puedo compartir con mis amigos. Me gustan los libros, el cine y el teatro y otras cosas arriesgadas. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, amo mi violín desde que cayó en mis manos luego de que papá se fue. "Papá tocaba el violín como los dioses", dice mamá siempre que acepta hablar de él.

Voy a bailar de vez en cuando para estar con los chicos, pero no porque me guste el apretujamiento de gente y que todo el mundo observe y se muestre. No me gusta mostrar, ni que me observen.

En el autorretrato que me pidieron en el colegio tengo que incluir lo físico. Incluiré solo la cara, el resto del cuerpo no existe. O existe en abundancia. Por lo tanto, de mí puedo decir que tengo la cara redonda y la piel color durazno (lo dice el abuelo). El pelo corto, del mismo color de un caroto de durazno, un marrón intenso. Los ojos verdes y la mirada de hielo. Esto último siempre acotado por mamá: "Vos tenés una mirada que lastima". Y puede ser, de alguna manera me tengo que defender de las cosas que pasan. Me encanta tener la mirada de hielo.

Seguramente jamás llevaré esto al colegio porque no me interesa que lo lea nadie, ni siquiera Ana, que es la profesora que más quiero. La única que sabe que existo, ahí, en el fondo del aula. Porque con los profesores tampoco me llevo. No me van ni me vienen.


	3. ~ chapter two ~

Mamá se llama Anne. Que siempre me sonó a nada. No entiendo como la abuela le eligió semejante nombre. Nunca me llevé bien con mamá. Es la verdad. Jamás nos entendimos y Gemma están tan parecida a ella que con mi hermana tampoco la relacion ha sido de lo mejor. Pero admiro a mamá porque se ocupó sola de todo desde que papá se fue. Obvio que están los abuelos pero nunca vivimos con ellos y mamá se la ingenió para criarnos. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Mamá es el extremo opuesto a mi persona.

Odia mis zapatillas. Odia que sean eternas en mis pies a medida que crezco. Odia la ropa grande y el pelo, que me crece constantemente, la cara lavada. Y mis caderas anchas. Mamá es el ejemplo de una modelo mamá, que no es exactamente una mamá modelo. Vamos por la calle y todos los hombres, todos, hasta los chicos de mi edad, la miran. Y la miran no solo a ella, con Gemma pasa lo mismo. Si parecen hermanas más que madre e hija. La mía es una familia de personas bellas y yo soy la excepción.

Mamá trabaja demasiado. Mucho. Ahora que estamos grandes sale con sus amigas. Y no nos vemos tanto. Pienso, cada vez más, que se ha casado tan joven y nos ha tenido tan pronto a los dos que ahora, con sus cuarenta y pico, recién está disfrutando de lo que antes se privó.

Pese al parecido entre mi mamá y mi hermana dudo de que lo mismo le pase a Gemma. Ella si la está pasando bárbaro a su edad. En casa no para. Empezó la facultad este año. Estudia comercio exterior. Y ahora tiene los amigos del secundario y los de la facu. Todo un caos de amigos y teléfono que no para de atender. La llaman muchos chicos, pero novio, por ahora, no le he conocido.

Gemma de papá no habla. No existe para ella. Es rara, Gemma, porque tiene un carácter terrible pero cuando está de buen humor nadie a su lado puede estar mal. Ni siquiera yo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Gemma es de esa gente, escasa, a la que todo el mundo quiere tener cerca. Cuando se ríe, cuando nos reímos, mejor dicho, en ese momento siento que somos hermanos. Tiene la risa contagiosa como yo. Y se ríe de todo, hasta de ella. Cuanto está de malhumor todo le molesta. Te mira como si te fuera a atravesar con la mirada. Ella también tiene mirada de hielo.

Admito que me siento más cómodo con Gemma que con mamá. Porque mamá eso de hacer sentir bien a los demás no lo logra en absoluto. Mamá es ella y solo ella. A veces me pregunto si me conoce, si sabe quién soy y qué pienso. Lo dudo.

Gemma sabe. Entiende poco y comparte menos, pero sabe. Cuando está triste me pide que le toque algo en el violín. Viene a la noche cuando estoy leyendo en la cama antes de apagar la luz, se sienta al lado de mis pies y me acerca el violín. Me escucha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A veces llora. Yo no digo nada, solo toco. Ahora me doy cuenta que cuando Gemma me escucha tocar, en realidad lo está escuchando a papá.


	4. ~ chapter three ~

Siempre pienso que papá se fue espantado por mamá. No entiendo por qué no nos viene a ver a nosotros. Eso sí no lo entiendo. O por qué no la ayuda a mamá a mantener la casa. Aunque ella siempre aportó más que él. Mamá es abogada y papá es profesor de violín. Papá se fue cuando yo era tan chico que apenas me acuerdo de su pelo lacio que le llegaba a los hombros y de su olor. Podría reconocerlo por el olor. Quedaron pocas fotos. Sobre todo de mamá y él, y de ellos con Gemma. Ella pudo disfrutarlos más. En cambio, yo casi no me acuerdo. Me enteré un poco por lo que me han contado y otro poco por escuchar detrás de las puertas, cosa que no debe hacerse pero que me ha servido de mucho. Sé que se fue un día con su violín (dejó el otro, que uso yo) y una valija, y que nunca más se supo de él. Que volvió alguna vez y mamá no quiso ni verlo. Y desde entonces no sé nada.

Digo que se habrá ido decepcionado con mamá, porque ahora que estoy más grande no entiendo como mamá y papá pueden haber estado juntos. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen pero no creo que sea para tanto. Federica, mi abuela, madre de mi mamá, es la única que piensa que papá era muy bueno y no entiende qué puede haber pasado. Igual le parece terrible que se haya ido así y no tenga contacto con nosotros. Sobre todo, eso. Pero de él antes de irse habla bien. Mamá lo detesta (por no decir odia, que suena demasiado fuerte aunque le debe pasar) y no comprende qué la llevo a estar con él. Yo no lo odio. Me gustaría verlo. Porque quiero mostrarle como toco el violín. Suena idiota. Pero es la verdad. También quiero saber si el olor que recuerdo es el de él.

Vivimos en una casa. Grande. Cada uno tiene su habitación y mamá, además, tiene un estudio con archivos y sus libros. La cocina es enorme. La utiliza más que nadie, Tina, que es la señora que trabaja en casa. Tina y yo, porque me encanta cocinar. Mamá apenas sabe hacer fideos y se le pasan. Gemma algo cocina, pero lo que más le gusta es comer. Cada vez que la observo no dejo de preguntarme donde mete tanta comida. Porque es un palo de flaca.

La cocina da al patio, terreno de Minerva. Minerva es la perra, un miembro más de la familia y mi compañera de las noches en que los dos nos quedamos solos comiendo helado (yo, ella no) mirando una película. Paso muchas horas solo. Sobre todo los fines de semana, pero no es algo que me preocupe, todo lo contrario. Me gusta la casa tranquila, y no me da miedo que entren ladrones. La mayoría de los sábados a la noche estoy solo.

Típica escena de sábado. Mamá hablando por teléfono horas con sus amigas. La mayoría divorciadas como ella. Arreglan algo para más tarde. Mamá corta y le pregunta a Gemma si va a salir. Gemma sale siempre. Y mamá camina hasta el teléfono avisando que va a llamar a las chicas, que para qué salir, que se va a quedar a acompañarme. Entonces yo, que no quiero ser la causa de su aburrimiento un sábado en la noche, le digo que vaya, que no se preocupe por mí. Que se lleve el celular y cualquier cosa que necesito le aviso. Mamá viene, me da un beso, y me ofrece llevarme al video para alquilar algunas películas. Siempre me quiere comprar comida en la rotisería de la avenida. Y siempre le digo que no. Que me cocino yo. Más tarde se visten las dos, preguntándose mutuamente cómo están. Yo miro. Sobre todo, el ritual del maquillaje, en el que cada una en su baño parece un calco de la otra. Mamá se arregla el flequillo rubio y se acomoda las puntas que le alcanzan los hombros. Gemma se pone una vincha mínima. Generalmente mamá se pone un vestido y Gemma, pollera, sandalias, y una remera. Y se van las dos. Cada una por su lado. A Gemma la pasan a buscar las amigas y mamá pasa a buscar a las suyas.

Minerva me mira desde el comienzo de la escalera, vaga para subir. Espera que me ponga el pijama y baje a cocinar. Los sábados le hago unas mezclas que resultan más que delicias para cualquier perro. Después de comer nos acomodamos frente al televisor. Sé que mamá odia que el perro se suba al sillón porque lo llena de pelos. Pero mamá sale y no se entera y antes de que vuelva sacudo mucho los almohadones.


	5. ~ chapter four ~

Voy a un colegio mixto. Pero no es así mi relación con los demás. Para nada. Digamos que voy, me siento en el último banco y no existo hasta que vuelvo a salir. No es que tenga mala relación. No tengo. No me hablan, no les hablo. A los varones, digo. Hay un grupo de chicos, mis amigos, con los que estoy en el colegio desde el jardín. Los más más amigos somos cuatro. Ellos en general se llevan bien con todos. En el curso hay dos personas a las que mis compañeros no tienen en cuenta. A mí y al (estoy pensando cómo definirlo) soberbio, insoportable, creído de Fabián. Que se sienta adelante, que siempre levanta la mano, al que ni los profesores se bancan ya. No puede parar de llamar la atención. Los chicos lo gastan siempre. Las chicas lo ignoran y las entiendo porque no lo aguanto. Conmigo es distinto, a mí nadie me molesta. Dudo incluso de que algunos compañeros sepan que existo. Ni hablemos de que sepan mi nombre o algo así. Los chicos sí, saben, pero me relaciono únicamente con mis amigos.

Cuando termine el secundario no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer. No creo que vaya a estudiar música. A veces pienso en algo y después, en otra cosa. Pero igual me queda un año de colegio. Gemma decidió qué hacer a último momento, cuando ya comenzaba el año en que tenía que ingresar a la facultad. Yo no me imagino trabajando en algo. No porque no me vaya a gustar. No me imagino en una oficina con una computadora delante. No me imagino nada. 

Ni abogado, ni profesor de violín. Para eso están mis papas.

Tampoco comercio exterior. Eso es para Gemma.

Niall va a ser pintor. Y escultor.

Zayn, psicólogo.

Liam, maestro jardinero.

Yo no tengo la menor idea.


	6. ~ chapter five ~

Al final, mi autorretrato fue desastroso, patético, porque no fue el verdadero. Escribí algo así nomás en el auto, a la mañana, cuando mamá me llevaba al colegio. Una porquería y además tuve que leerlo delante de mis compañeros. Vamos a ir leyéndolos de a poco. Y justo el primero tuve que ser yo. Ni mis compañeros ni la profesora se dieron cuenta de la estupidez que estaban escuchando. Si ni me conocen, cualquier cosa que diga de mí misma se la pueden creer. No me animé a leer el verdadero. Tampoco sabe mi profesora que por su pedido me he puesto a escribir de mí, sin saber por qué. Sé que las chicas escriben un diario, o escribían. Diario, algunas; otras, agenda. Pero a mí nunca me interesó y ahora no puedo parar. Igual, escribir me gusta desde siempre. Por eso no me costó inventar el autorretrato.

Los otros que leyeron dijeron: "Soy de tal o cual equipo, me gusta tal o cual cosa. Me veo de tal o cual manera. Pienso que..., etc., etc.". Así. Creo que nadie escribió de sí mismo con absoluta sinceridad. Nadie. Excepto Niall, hablar de él, de lo que piensa y siente no le da nada de vergüenza. A veces me pregunto cómo siendo tan distintos podemos ser tan amigos. Creo que es porque él me acepta como soy y lo mismo hago con él.. Cosa que no me pasa con demasiada gente. Él ve cosas en mí que yo no veo. Siempre me dice que valgo mucho, que tengo mucho para dar.

A Niall lo conocí en el jardín. En un acto. De eso me acuerdo bien, hay otras cosas de las que ni me acuerdo. Estábamos en un acto de jardín, en el escenario, y yo, que no había querido actuar, corría el telón para acá y para allá. Niall, que siempre quería actuar, era en ese caso el protagonista de la historia. Parado ahí en el medio, todo emperifollado y pintado y con los pocos rizos rubios cayéndole sobre la cara. Tenía que decir unas palabras. Poquitas y ahí terminaba y yo corría el telón. Y aplausos. Pero Niall se quedó duro, porque se olvidó de la letra. Con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Desde la parte de atrás del escenario se le veía el puchero. Yo ni me acuerdo cómo fue que se me ocurrió y le empecé a soplar. Y él dio vuelta la cara para atrás y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y empezó a repetir lo que yo decía y al final se acordó y terminó él solo. Y yo por lo bajo seguía diciendo la letra como para ayudarlo. Desde el acto que somos amigos.


	7. ~ chapter six ~

Niall es otra persona, de esas como mi hermana, a las que todo el mundo quiere tener cerca. Sobre todo, los chicos. Siempre digo que las chicas quieren ser sus mejores amigas y los varones, estar con él. Lo que me extraña es que no se enganchan solo para estar con él un tiempo. Se enamoran perdidamente. Niall no le da bola a ninguno. Le gustan los chicos más grandes, los que van a la facu. Los que van a bailar bien tarde. Y él, que parece más grande, se va a bailar con su hermano a la noche. Baila toda la noche. Solo, con nosotros o con algún chico. Siempre me insiste en que lo acompañe, que vaya con él y con el hermano. Sabe que no me dan ganas, que en eso somos terriblemente incompatibles. Me insiste y me argumenta que los chicos a la noche son mucho más maduros. Menos imbéciles que los de la matine.

Pasa que una de las últimas veces que fui un grupito me dijo gordo. Me lo gritó. Y yo me quedé helado. Porque una cosa es que no me saquen a bailar, que está bien, porque van a mostrarse y ganarse al chico que más bueno esté. Y yo bueno no estoy. Al menos no parecido al modelo. Digo, tampoco tirarnos tan abajo. Una cosa es que no me saquen a bailar y otra que me agredan porque mis dimensiones les molesten. Me agarró una furia ciega. Era un grupo grande y no sabía qué hacer. Me quedé helado. Y todo el mundo alrededor se dio cuenta. Por eso no me dan ganas de ir a bailar.

Por eso me dice Niall que a la noche los chicos son más maduros. Pero estaba escribiendo de Niall, siempre termino escribiendo de cualquier otra cosa. Niall es alegre y generoso. Es justiciero, como yo (planeamos mil venganzas para los imbéciles que me gritaron gordo) y siempre le digo que para mí es un poco actor. Del todo. Y él insiste con que pintor y escultor.

Para mí, sin dudarlo, actor. Pero él tiene sus cuadros en el quincho de su casa. Y se pasa horas ahí y cuando está ahí, que nadie por nada lo moleste. Niall es como un pez. No sé, suena estúpido pero es la verdad. Por cómo se mueve. Como pez en el agua. Es alto, esbelto, con un pelo de esos de película. Un pelo corto que parece batido y ojos celestes desafiantes. El día en que todos llevamos un autorretrato falso poniendo cualquier pavada, él escribió algo pero después sacó un papel con sus ojos. Ese era su autorretrato más sincero, dijo, y a Ana, que es la profesora de literatura, igual le encantó.


	8. ~ chapter seven ~

Por suerte llegué del colegio y no había nadie en casa. Tengo un nudo en el medio de la garganta. Todo porque no encontraba el aro izquierdo que se me había caído en el recreo y esperé a que terminaran las clases para buscarlo. Los chicos se fueron corriendo para el gimnasio. Y yo me quedé ahí solo. Cuando lo encontré, y salía por el pasillo, me crucé con Gastón y los amigos. Siempre me cayó mal ese pibe, siempre. Pero el otro día habíamos estado con ellos en el boliche. En realidad, él estuvo charlando con Niall.

Porque le gusta, seguro que le gusta. Aunque Niall charló un poco y listo y después se fue a bailar con otro chico que había conocido el sábado anterior. Bueno, me lo crucé con los otros dos que están siempre con él. Lo saludé. Nada de beso. Solo **"Hola"**. Y él, sonriendo, me dice: **"Hola, vaca"**.

"Vaca." Pasé por delante de ellos mientras sentía que el corazón me latía a mil. Y bajé las escaleras. Y me gritó: **"Harry, afloja con los postres"**. Y en mi desesperación por desaparecer rodé por toda la segunda parte de la escalera mientras los escuchaba reírse en el descanso, a carcajadas. Ni miré para atrás, quedé de rodillas en el piso. Con todo el cuerpo doliéndome. Habrán pasado segundos hasta que me empecé a levantar.

Y de golpe siento una mano apoyada en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó el amigo del imbécil. O sea, otro imbécil.

A mí ya se me estaban cayendo las lágrimas. No le contesté porque pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo. Lo miré. Me acuerdo de que era el castaño. Lo miré y me fui. Y cuando me fui, los otros dos se seguían riendo. Y me vine medio corriendo, medio caminando. Llorando. Por eso, mejor que no estén ni Gemma, ni mamá. Y justo Tina hoy no viene. Por suerte. Porque ahora tengo los ojos todos colorados. Y cuando lloro se me hincha la cara. Y todos se dan cuenta.

Y me siento como el culo. Además, volví a perder el aro. El izquierdo. Y tengo las rodillas raspadas. Y me van a salir moretones por todos lados. Y me duele todo, todo. A veces me encantaría ser flaco y hacerles callar la boca a todos. Que los estúpidos que se burlan quedaran helados, ahí, mirándome. Porque todo el mundo piensa que si adelgazara un poco sería muy lindo. Yo también lo sé. Digo, no sé si muy lindo. Pero lindo, sí. Me podría poner la ropa que se ponen todos. Qué sé yo, skinny jeans. Trajes. Un montón de cosas. Malla, por ejemplo.

Es un imbécil ese Gastón, ¿qué me tiene que venir a agredir, si yo nunca le hice nada? ¿No tiene mejor cosa que hacer? No es de mi curso. En realidad nunca en el colegio me pasó algo así. En la calle, más. Por eso me parece raro, si ni me conoce. Por ahí de bronca nomás, que Niall no le dio ni bolilla. Y ahora menos que menos. Porque seguramente es al único que le voy a contar lo que pasó.

Y si todavía estamos planeando la venganza contra los del boliche, ni me imagino las cosas que le pueden ocurrir a Gastón por esto. La verdad es que a veces me dan unas ganas impresionantes de romperle la cara a trompadas a más de uno.


End file.
